The Big Story
The Big Story is the twenty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot battling Rath]] Jimmy is near a cave with his video camera, saying he is following a tip about a meteor shower. Suddenly, a meteor hits the inside of the cave, so Jimmy goes investigating. But he is shocked to learn that the object inside the cave is nothing but a "dumb space plant". The plant suddenly blooms and attacks Jimmy. At a remote location, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting SevenSeven. After SevenSeven defeats Gwen and Kevin, Rath defeats him and ties him to a pole. After Rath transforms back into normal, the group was briefly celebrating victory when Jimmy appears and says he has a major story about an alien invasion. Gwen and Kevin leave as they don't believe him, while Ben goes with Jimmy to go to the cave. Soon enough, Ben can't find the plant Jimmy was talking about, much to Jimmy's disbelief. He refuses to give up, so he finds some water graphs that show an increase in water usage in Bellwood. He then goes back to the cave, and finds Ben there, talking to the alien monster. He gets a blurry picture of Ben, and tries to show this evidence to Gwen and Kevin, but they still don't believe him, even when he shows them the increase of water usage, so he goes on Will Harangue's show to tell the people about the invasion, but Harangue twists the story, telling his viewers that Ben is plotting an alien invasion. Gwen and Kevin finally get suspicious, and decide to investigate the cave Jimmy was talking about. At the supermarket, Jimmy encounters Ben, and he is creeped out by his unusual behavior. When he attempts to leave, he is attacked by Humungousaur. ]] Jimmy is chased through the supermarket by Humungousaur, who causes a major wreck inside. When Jimmy manages to get away from him by going through a narrow ally, he calls Gwen and Kevin and tells them that Humungousaur is attacking him, but they assure him they know what's going on and that they investigated the cave. Soon, Jimmy is chased by Cannonbolt. Jimmy gets away from him again and finds Gwen and Kevin's car, but he notices something wrong with them. Ben urges him to get in and they go back to the cave. It is revealed that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are clones created from the plant alien and that they were made to capture Jimmy to find out how he is immune to their master's power. The plant alien's plan is to make copies of everyone in the planet and create an Utopian planet without war, hunger, disease, and fun. Soon, vines crawl on Jimmy and prepare to strangle him. As the vines were tightening on Jimmy, a few packages of peanuts from his backpack fall out and land near some vines, who back away from the peanuts. Jimmy realizes that peanuts is the plant's weakness, explaining how he escaped from the plant before and frees himself and his friends. Plant Gwen and Plant Kevin clones do not possess their counterparts' powers, but Plant Ben stole the Ultimatrix from Ben while he was captured. Plant Ben transforms into Chromastone, but Jimmy throws peanuts at him, which transforms him back into normal. throws his fire bomb to kill The Plant]] Just as Plant Ben was about to transform again, Ben takes the Ultimatrix from him and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire kills the plant clones, angering the plant alien, causing them to all run out of the cave. Swampfire and his team try to fight the plant alien, but it is too strong. However; Jimmy throws his backpack full of peanuts inside the alien's mouth, weakening it. Swampfire transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and destroys it. Jimmy is then depressed as he couldn't get any video of the battle, but they reassure him that he is a real reporter and they will take him seriously from now on. Characters *Jimmy Jones (main character) *﻿Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue Villains *﻿Plant Alien (first appearance; death) *Plant Clones (first appearance; deaths) **Plant Ben **Plant Gwen **Plant Kevin *SevenSeven Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Swampfire (x2) **Ultimate Swampfire By Plant Ben *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Chromastone Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The plot is about similar to Invasion of the Body Snatchers, except that the plant aliens knock their victims out instead of killing them. *The plant monster reuses Baragon's roar from Frankenstein vs. Baragon or in the U.S. version, Frankenstein Conquers the World. Trivia *A running gag throughout this episode is Gwen making battle-puns. *It is revealed that Swampfire cannot control weeds. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg Category:Filler